Deadly Desire
by HinataNinja777
Summary: It was a single mistake that ruined everything. But the desire to feel the warmth of his lips again is to great for Ranma to control. Will he follow the right path and be with the woman he loves, or go down the path that he desires so greatly? Fantasy/Drama/Mature


Author's Note-Okay. So here's a new story. I'd really like feedback on this and any help will be nice. Please no rude comments. That's just not cool. Anyway, i hope you like it ^_^.

To those who have already read this. Very sorry that I deleted it. It was working and I had to try to renew it. Hopefully it'll work this time so I can get the next chapter up. Sorry, once again =(

PLEASE READ BEFORE READING-Thanks to a guest named Sia, I will be rewriting the next chapter. I read there comment and agreed with what they were saying. I guessed I rushed the relationship to much and need to do more realistic job. Sorry that chapter 2 is gone. Once it rewritten I will post it.

* * *

><p>It should've been something joyous, and in a way it was, but Ranma could help but feel like things were becoming a bit tiring.<p>

It had been a year since Akane and he announced their wedding. At first it was something he longed for but as time passed, a small part of him began to become annoyed with it.

Ranma loved Akane dearly. He knew from just looking into her eyes that he could never stop loving such a kind and beautiful woman. Bit something was missing from their relationship. Something that Ranma felt that he needed to have.

"What do you think?" Nabiki, Ranma's future sister in law asked, as she show cased her new dress. Ranma however didn't answer. "Ranma!" she yelled, trying to snap him out of his daze.

"Huh? What?"

"What do you think of the dress?"

"Oh um...It's great I guess..."

Nabiki scowled. "You've said that to the last five dresses Ranma."

"They're all the same to me Nabiki..."

"Maybe in a guy's eyes but for women they all look different."

"Why am I even here? Couldn't you have asked one of your sisters?"

"I would have but Akane's busy with weddings plans and Kasumi is helping her. Since you have nothing to do, I asked you."

"Well this is boring."

"Stop being such an downer Ranma. I need your help to find a good business dress."

Ranma sighed. "The blue one fits you the best. Shows off your figure a bit and it makes you look elegant."

"Doesn't sound much like a business dress"

"Then go with the green one."

"Nah," she smiled "I'll go with the blue one liked you said. It's always good to look unique."

Ranma gave a faint smile "So can we leave now?"

"Just let me look a little more. I need to get a second one."

"Great..."

By the time Nabiki was finished, Ranma had almost fallen asleep on the chair. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"Of course it wasn't." Nabiki giggled, obviously not getting Ranma's sarcasm.

* * *

><p>Ranma had grown closer to his sisters when he came to live in the Tendo house. Kazumi was always someone he could talk to, while Nabiki understood his sense of humor. Like his father, he was happy to become part of their family.<p>

When finally arriving home, Nabiki and Ranma saw both of their father down stairs in the kitchen laughing and drinking.

Ranma had become use to his father drinking like this, but Nabiki loathed it when her father got drunk.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to not drink like this!?" she shouted as she handed her bags to Ranma and rushed into the kitchen.

Soun turned to his daughter and gave a drunken grin. "Nabiki...Ranma...Good to see ya. Come and join us."

Ranma gave an awkward smile. "I'd rather not."

"What a boring son I have," Genma said in a drowsy voice. "You have to get more exciting my boy. Especially in bed."

Ranma's face went bright red. "I-I have to go!" He rapidly gave Nabiki's bags to her and ran out of the room.

"Awww. He's so shy. How cute," Ranma heard his father say.

"What an idiot."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Akane and Kasumi were getting the wedding ready. Though two months away, Akane couldn't help but make sure everything was in place.<p>

"Akane..." Kasumi said worriedly. "That's not how you tie a ribbon."

Akane blushed. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Here, let me show you."

Kasumi took the ribbon from Akane and began to tie it. Akane watched intently at her sister and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She had never been feminine like Kasumi was, or busty like Nabiki. Instead she was the tomboy sister who couldn't help but love martial arts.

"Is something the matter Akane?"

"No...Nothing..."

"Don't lie to you're older sister Akane," Kasumi said sternly.

Akane sighed. "I just don't know if I'm ready for this wedding...I feel like I'm unfit to marry Ranma...I'm not exactly feminine."

"That's right, your not feminine Akane. You are you. And that's why Ranma loves you."

"I know but..."

"Don't put yourself down like that. Instead, be excited that you'll be getting married soon."

Akane gave a gentle smile. "You're right Kasumi...Thanks."

"No problem."

Jus then the door opened. "Ranma!" Akane said happily. "You're back!"

She ran up to hug him. Ranma was happy to feel her warmth. "Sorry I'm late. Nabiki took longer then I thought."

"It's okay. Kasumi and I were just making some cards for the wedding."

Ranma looked over to the table. "You're putting ribbons with on cards?"

"Makes them look more interesting don't you think?"

"Yeah but aren't you bad at making ribbons." Akane's gentle face turned angry. "I-I mean isn't it going to take a lot more time," Ranma quickly said.

"...Kazumi and I are doing pretty well..." Akane said, trying to calm down. "But you're right. It'll take a while and we still have many other things to do. That's why I invited Ryoga to help us out."

Ranma twitched. "R-ryoga! You invited that jerk here?"

"Of course. He offered to help me with the wedding plans."

"More like help himself..."

"Don't be like that Ranma."

"How can I not be? You know Ryoga and I have disliked each other ever since we met."

"And it's time that you two change that. He's my friend and you're my soon to be husband. I want you both to get along."

"I won't be in the same room with that idiot!"

"Oh yes you will because we need your help and it's for our wedding."

Ranma crossed his arms. "Don't care."

Akane became irritated with Ranma's refusal and glared at him. "You're going to help us Ranma or you're not going to be sleeping in the same room as me!"

"...Fine!"

* * *

><p>Ranma sat near Akane, carefully watching Ryoga. Ryoga however, pretended that Ranma didn't exists and instead kept the same goofy look in front of his crush.<p>

"I'm really glad you invited me Akane-chan."

"No problem Ryoga. I'm grateful that you're helping us." Ryoga blushed deeply, much to Ranma's hate

He knew that Akane had no romantic feelings for Ryoga but Ranma also knew that Ryoga secretly hated the fact that they were getting married.

With every chance he got, Ryoga would give Ranma a horrid glare of jealousy and hate. Ranma would just give a grin hoping Ryoga would understand that he got the girl.

Kazumi could no doubt sense the tension but tried her best to keep everything calm. Akane didn't notice, as she was to happy to just have all the people she cared for helping her out

"Akane!Kazumi!" a voice screamed out. It was Nabiki.

"What's the matter Nabiki?" Akane asked when her sister came to the door.

"Dad's gone crazy again. He's now running around down stairs naked along with Genma."

"He's drunk again?" Akane asked agitated. Nabiki nodded.

"Great...Kasumi, I'm going to need your help to settle them down."

"R-right."

"Ranma and Ryoga, could you guys keep working on the cards?"

Ryoga smiled "Sure," he said sweetly.

"Aren't you going to need me though to help you stop my crazy old man?"

"You know what happened the last time you helped us Ranma. Both you and your father got wet and he tried to eat you in your female form while he was a bear. You almost killed him after that."

"He deserved it."

"And that is why I'd like you to stay here. My sisters and I can handle it."

"...Fine," Ranma begrudgingly said.

Akane then left with her sisters to their drunk fathers.

* * *

><p>Ryoga and Ranma sat silently as they both made the cards and ribbons. Ranma however, couldn't help but stare at his rival.<p>

"If you've got a problem with me then just say it," Ryoga said annoyed. "It's creepy the way you keep staring at me like that."

"I only have one thing to say. Stay away from Akane!"

"Now that's a really rude thing to say considering we're friends."

"In her eyes yes but all I see in yours is lust!"

Ryoga put the card he was working on down. "It's none of your business how I think about Akane."

"It is if it's gross thoughts!"

"I'm not you Ranma. I would never think of her in such a vile way."

Ranma flinched. "I will admit that I'm disappointed that she fell in love with you. She could've done much better. A sweet and kind girl like Akane-chan shouldn't be with a guy like you."

"So you think she should've gone with you?"

"Well I am much more in love with her then you are. We'd make a better couple."

Hearing those words caused Ranma to finally lose his edge. He grabbed Ryoga's shirt and forced him up.

"Care repeating what you just said!?"

Ryoga smiled. "Do you have a hearing problem?"

Ranma formed a fist but tried his best not to hit Ryoga. He knew Akane would never forgive him.

"Go ahead Ranma. Hit me. Do it and show Akane who you really are."

Ranma was about to take him up on his words, but he kept to his senses and withdrew himself from his rage.

He let go of Ryoga and took a step back. A sudden crash and scream however, caused him to fall forward.

Ryoga's eyes widened as Ranma was about to fall on him. Ranma put his hands in front of himself, hoping to make his fall a little softer. He then closed his eyes, afraid that he would somehow hit the table.

With a crash and boom Ranma fell. Luckily though he hadn't hit the table. He felt no pain on his body. But he still had a strange feeling. A feelings on his lips.

He opened his eyes and saw his lips pressed deeply against Ryoga's.


End file.
